


Jungle.

by istherecolour



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, craic fic, honestly this has taken me like ages so i hope everyone likes this, only markson feature, powers, side markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/istherecolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He shouldn’t miss Jisoo this much, is what he concluded on the tenth night as he ate microwaved ramen and cold kimchi. He shouldn’t miss Jisoo, but Jisoo has always been this permeant fixture in his life. Something good. Something comfortable. Someone comfortable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Jisoo is very emotional and Jeonghan can't really live without him.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle.

**Author's Note:**

> [based on these prompts wooo](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/134535361370/urban-fantasy-modern-day-witches-please-maybe) i would like to say that all the svt one shots are in the same universe unless stated otherwise. that goes for bts and got7 etc etc but sometime they'll crossover.
> 
> title comes from drakes song jungle! kudos, comments and subs are appreciated xx 
> 
> _‘Your magic runs on emotion and we got really upset at each other and then your magic went bonkers and i got hurt’_
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://flexingluhan.tumblr.com/)

The thing about Jisoo is that he does _not_ get mad.

In the four years that they’ve known each other, Jisoo has never gotten mad.

Sure, he’s gotten upset and may (or may _not)_ off accidently broken – _all –_ the windows in the dormitory one night after they had a yelling match and Jeonghan may or may not (but he totally did) crossed the line and watched how Jisoo’s face went red. Or that one time where Jisoo started crying when they watched _Up_ and the weather went from clear to stormy in a matter of seconds and at least _half_ of Seoul was covered in rain. However back then, times were simpler and all Jeonghan would need to do is apologise, clean Jisoo’s – already – clean room and watch his favourite dramas with the promise pizza and ice cream.

But thinking now, he doesn’t think cheap pizza and store bought ice cream could quite possibly fix this mess. 

It all started when Seungcheol was lying on the sofa, feet propped up on the arm of the sofa while  his shoes thrown carelessly against the shoe rack and Jisoo pressed up against Jeonghan on the small armchair; his legs over Jeonghans’ and Jeonghans under his.

“Jeonghan-ah, when are you going to start dating again?” the question had made Jeonghan choke on his on saliva while Jisoo had let his eyes widen and the entire room vibrate. “ _Aigoo_ , it’s been _months_ since you’ve even got back on the horse.” Jeonghan let out a loud whining sound from the loveseat, nudging Jisoo to intervene. Jisoo didn’t say anything, but the mugs filled with water began to slowly shuffle across the coffee table towards Seungcheol.

“Do we have to talk about my love life, hyung?” Jeonghan had uttered, lulling his head over to the hyung that seemed to have no boundaries when it came to invasive questions. “How is seducing Jihoon hyung coming along?” Seungcheol frowns at him and muttered swears under his breath.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this at all.” Jisoo had mumbled in a small, soft tone and crossed his arms – which to be fair, should have been one of the signs that Jisoo was upset. He, out of all of Jeonghan friends, is the most respectful; most caring; and most loving. Jeonghan was painfully obtuse at that point.

“Jisoo-ah, you have to agree with me,” Seungcheol said a bit more sternly this time round as he shuffles and sits up before pointing to the dongsaeng that glared at him. “Jeonghan broke up with Taemin hyung almost six months ago and in those six months; you’ve been on _one_ blind date.” Seungcheol stressed as he shook his head. “ _One._ And to make it worse, you haven’t even let me set you up with one of my friends.” The room vibrates again, this time it was enough to make Seungcheol to sit up while the mugs had moved at the speed of light and dropped its contents onto his phone. Jeonghan had eyed Jisoo up to see the ginger biting down on his thick, baby pink bottom lip.

Seungcheol hissed and picked up the phone.

“Maybe that’s for the best hyung. You’re friends are either in relationships or they sleep around. I’m good being single.” Jeonghan had replied, letting his socked feet slide along the lament flooring. “Right Jisoo?” Turning to face the ginger haired boy, Jisoo shrugged absentmindedly and watched how Seungcheol wiped his phone profusely on his t-shirt.

“No, no. You agree with me right Jisoo? I know I’m right.” Seungcheol had muttered and lied back down and tossed his phone under his feet.

“Does it really matter? As long as Jeonghan is happy and happy Jeonghan is what we want so it doesn’t matter.” Jisoo somewhat snapped as he pushed himself of the tiny coloured armchair and snatched his jacket from off the floor. It felt a bit too cold when Jisoo moved. “I should go.”

And Jisoo left like that.

Not looking back, not saying bye and not using any honorifics. _Weird,_ Jeonghan thought to himself. The pair are quiet when the door opens then slams shut and the beeping sound echoes into the apartment. Jeonghan glanced over at his hyung who simply shrugged and reached for the remote that lies on the floor.

“He probably had things to do, Jeonghannie.” Seungcheol said in an almost comforting way. Jeonghan nodded slowly but didn’t really believe it. The same night, Jeonghan didn’t sleep well since he couldn’t stop thinking about Jisoo and how the weather went from a sunny day to a miserable night with lightning bolts shooting across the sky and dry thunder echoing all around Seoul.

That was two weeks ago and in those long two weeks.

Jeonghan – in these two weeks – had gotten a handful of rejections about meeting up with Jisoo on the first three days; rushed and clipped ‘ _hi’s’_ and ‘ _byes’_ in between lectures when he sees the ginger haired boy pacing through the corridors, claiming he was too busy on the fourth, fifth and sixth day; and awkward night outs that involved Jeonghan showing up and Jisoo making up excuses and leaving on the eighth and ninth night.

He shouldn’t miss Jisoo this much, is what he concluded on the tenth night as he ate microwaved ramen and cold kimchi. He shouldn’t miss Jisoo, but Jisoo has always been this permeant fixture in his life. Something good. Something comfortable. Some _one_ comfortable.

“I think he _is_ busy,” Jihoon had said on the eleventh day when they got coffee together in the campus coffee shop that tasted awful but had Seungcheol as one of the (terrible) baristas. For some reason; summer had disappeared and it was currently raining heavily with a national warning of flash floods in the city. “I went over to his and Junhui place and there was a lot of smashing of stuff and a lot of swearing. You know what the kid gets like when he hasn’t done his assignments. His powers go AWOL.” Jihoon sipped his coffee curiously then adds: “but Jun had said he’s been blowing all the lightbulbs whenever your name is mentioned. Have you guys had a fight?”

On the twelfth day, he found Jisoo sitting in the back of the library with those thick hardback textbooks.

“So, when are you going to stop avoiding me?” Jeonghan says and Jisoo looks up with those soft puppy-dog like eyes widening ever so slightly. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks, Jisoo. And you haven’t bothered text me back.” Jisoo, uncomfortably looking around to anywhere but where Jeonghan stands, taps his pen against the table. “Aren’t you going to answer me?” Jisoo swallows harshly.

“I don’t…I don’t know what you want me to say, Jeonghan.” Jisoo says lowly. “I’m sorry.” Jeonghan scoffs and shakes his head. Was Jisoo sorry that he got caught or genuinely sorry?

“Yah, if you don’t mean it don’t say it okay?” Jeonghan says sadly and huffs. He buries his hands into his pockets and bites down on his lip. “I don’t know why you’re being like this but…I want you to stop.” For extra measure, Jeonghan adds: “I…I really miss you.” Which makes Jisoo’s cheeks flush with a soft pink colour and his lips pull into a small smile.

“Really?” Jisoo says after a moment. “Did you really? You’re not…you’re not saying that are you?” Jeonghan rolls his eyes but eagerly sits down, dropping his bag down with a smile.

“Of course I missed you! You come over like every day and make us dinner. I might off even missed watching that stupid drama you like as well.”

“ _The Secret Garden?”_ Jisoo says a bit too loudly, making the books fly of the shelfs and onto the floor. Jeonghan smiles and nods. He won’t admit to Seungcheol that he’s the one that puts _The Secret Garden_ on their Netflix list. “What episode are you on? You know, it doesn’t even matter. We can watch from whatever episode you’re on, okay? I’ll come over tonight! I’ll make sure to be at your place at five.” Jisoo is glowing. Seriously, he’s _literally_ glowing. His skin looks like gold while his eyes look like the lightest shade of hazel he’s ever seen before and Jeonghan has to shield his eyes with a breathy laugh at the sight before him. Jeonghan doesn’t think he could another day without Jisoo.

Jeonghan realises, an hour once he leaves the library that the sky is cloudless and the sun is sitting in the middle of the sky beaming down on Seoul. Jeonghan smiles because nothing can go wrong.

But of course it takes exactly a little under three hours for everything to go wrong.

_15:30PM_

“Jeonghan, meet Mark hyung.” Seungcheol gestures to the tall blonde that scrambles onto his feet with an awkward smile. Firstly, Mark is tall; he has a nice smile; nice eyes; and nice lips. He bows as Jeonghan walks into the living room and holds his own hands, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. “Hyung, this is Jeonghan my _very_ single, _very_ gay roommate.” Mark laughs awkwardly, flushing at the introduction. Jeonghan drops his bag and stares pointedly at Seungcheol. Seungcheol tip-toes and curls his arm around Marks neck and continues: “Hyung is a film major and likes those dramas that you like. He’s also really sporty and makes great kimbap.”

“Ah, I uh wouldn’t say _great._ ” Mark mumbles shyly. Seungcheol tuts, shaking his head.

“Well, I like it so I think it’s great.” Jeonghan is going to _strangle_ Seungcheol. “Anyway, Jihoon and I are studying in my room. Mark, make yourself at home.” Seungcheol practically sprints out of the living room, leaving a tall and blushing Mark.

“So,” Mark starts with a wryly smile. “Your major is art?”

_16:20PM_

It’s not like Mark is boring and it’s not like Mark is ugly.

No, Mark is perfect. So _so_ perfect.

Maybe in another life Jeonghan will fall for his soft, soft smile that reminds him of Jisoos lips. Maybe in another life he’ll be charmed by Marks soft speaking voice that’s smooth like butter and could lull him to sleep, like Jisoos. You know what, maybe in another life Jeonghan would be hanging onto his every word like Mark does; maybe there’s a parallel universe where Jeonghan is having the time of his life with tall, single and very _very_ gay Mark.

“…and honestly, that’s the last time I ever go out with Seungcheol and Mingyu.” Mark says, nervously finishing the story and Jeonghan checks his phone for the nth time. He had thirty minutes to cut this impromptu date short and get Mark out. “Sorry, er…are you busy? This wasn’t my idea, it was Seungcheol. He said that you shouldn’t be busy today since it’s one of your free days.” Jeonghan huffs out a small laugh.

“I mean, I’m not _too_ busy but --,” there’s a pounding fist against the apartment then followed with the doorbell going off too many times to keep count. “Er, I’ll just --,” Mark lets out a small laugh and shuffles back onto the sofa. _Right,_ Jeonghan thinks to himself, _all I need to do is get Mark out of here and order some pizza. Simple and easy._ But nothing is ever _that_ simple. Especially when Jeonghan opens the door to see a black haired boy; small with soft eyes that looked _pissed_ as fuck.

“Where is he?!” he demands loudly and barges past Jeonghan, practically knocking him down. “What the _fuck,_ Mark? Is this what you call you being _busy?_ ”

“Jackson? What the Hell! We’re not even dating anymore! You even said --,”

“– I know what I said thanks!” Jeonghan stares at the scene unfolding: Jackson angrily yelling at Mark, who seems to be _just_ as angry – which is weird since Mark looks like the passive aggressive type. “Yah! Is that your new boyfriend?” If looks could kill, Jeonghan would be dead right now.

“No! God Jackson! What the _hell_ is your problem? So what if he is my boyfriend, what are you going to do?” Jackson looks strong. Strong enough to mangle Jeonghan with his baby finger.

“Oh, my god we’re not dating.” Jeonghan yells, stepping back when Jackson turns to him with his eyes wide and fists clenched. “We just – he’s friends with Jihoon and – oh, my _god_ please don’t hurt me.”

“Yeah, Jackson. Just _go._ This is why we broke up.” Mark snarls. “You don’t understand the concept of space and --,”

“ – space?! You want space?! I moved from China for you and you’re talking to me about wanting _space?!_ ” Jackson growls. “Do you like him, huh?”

“What if I do? What are you going to do about it?”

“ _Oh,_ my god! No one likes no one! We just _met_.” Jeonghan whines. Jackson stares angrily at Mark before turning to Jeonghan.

“I hope you’re a good dancer.” Jackson says _very_ seriously.

 

_16:47PM_

When Jeonghan somehow escapes Jacksons’ wrath and flees to Seungcheol, he really doesn’t expect them to be lazily stroking each other with their boxers and jeans thrown on the floor and half a bottle of lube opened on the nightstand. Jeonghan might have to throw bleach in his eyes.

“Don’t you knock?” Jihoon hisses as Jeonghan taps his foot impatiently facing the wall. “Jesus Christ, we would off thought you got the message or something.” Jeonghan could throttle _both_ of these punks.

“If you didn’t hear; Marks irrational jealous boyfriend wants me to have a dance battle with him and Jisoo is coming over in literally thirteen minutes. Plus, Seungcheol said you both were studying.” There are some grumbles. Jeonghan turns to see Seungcheol dressed and sliding off the bed.

“Right, don’t worry. I’ll sort the situation out.

 

_16:52PM_

Seungcheol, as much as he’s a good hyung, makes the situation worse.

Jackson paces around the living room with Mark sitting on the sofa, shaking his head.

“Right, there’s been some sort of misunderstanding here.” Seungcheol says and Jackson scoffs. “Hyung said that you both broke up.” Mark looks up with a defeated sigh and leans back against the sofa. “Did you not break up?”

“No, we did.” Jackson mutters. “For like a day. Then, Mark said he wanted to pick up some stuff and…well, we both know what _that_ means.” Jeonghan wants to throttle _everyone_ in this damn apartment. “We decided to keep it casual but obviously --,”

“– obviously, it didn’t work out like that since _someone_ is currently here.” Mark finishes. Jisoo is going to be here in eight minutes. They have eight minutes to work out this situation. “Yah! I wasn’t finished with you, _punk._ ” Jackson is looking directly at Jeonghan as he steps back and…starts to _stretch?_ “You think you can try and take Mark? Well, punk, you got another thing coming. I know martial arts.” Jeonghan could _laugh_ at this situation. Jackson rips off his jumper, turns his hat backwards.

“I don’t – I really don’t want to fight. You can have Mark honestly.” Jeonghan reasons, looking at his two (least favourite) hyungs as they stand in the kitchenette area with mugs of tea. This is all Seungcheols fault, that _bastard._

“Yah! I wasn’t done with you, punk. You better have some good moves or you’re dead meat buddy.” Jackson steps forward and Jeonghan groans loudly.

“I said I don’t want Mark! Take him honestly!” Jeonghan watches how Jackson carefully eyes him up before turning to mark then back at Jeonghan as if he has some kind of hidden agenda. “Listen, okay? This date wasn’t my idea and --,”

“– you’re…you’re on a _date?_ ” Jeonghan freezes. It feels like the first time he ever got caught drinking by his mom and was grounded for what felt like forever when really it was only three weeks (but being grounded for three weeks without _Pokémon,_ his _Gameboy_ or _GameCube_ was basically the worst time in his life. Right after this situation.) Turning, Jisoo stands there with his eyes wide and Chinese food in his hands. It wasn’t five o’clock already, was it?

_17:00PM_

“It’s not – this _isn’t_ a date.” Jeonghan splutters out while Jackson scoffs loudly. “Hyung set this up! If I had my way, I wouldn’t have Mark here, no offence.” He says, turning to where Mark shrugs looking bashful. Jackson slides back on his jumper, looking regretful.

Jisoo doesn’t get angry. He tries to control himself, his emotions are his weapons. But right now, this was different; his face was blank and it was completely silent in the room. “I don’t believe you.” Jisoo says lowly. “I thought it would be just us and you…” the room vibrates just like the last time. Everyone stumbles while Jisoo stands perfectly intact. The vibrations are hasher than the first time or second time when Jisoo did them.

“Jisoo --,”

“ – you _promised!_ ” And it feels like a gust of wind hits him. Well, maybe not a gust of wind; maybe a baseball bat or something hard that throws Jeonghan up into the air and slams him against the wall over and over. “You said it would be us! You promised! You said you missed me and you _said_ you meant it.” For Jeonghan, it goes fuzzy.

Like tunnel vision, only if tunnel vision could knock you out my smashing you against a brick wall.

 

 

 

 

The thing about Jisoo is that he’s controlled by his emotions. When he’s happy; he’ll glow like the sun. His smile would be brighter, his eyes would become lighter, his laugh becomes infectious and the sky looks brighter and the sun shines harder. When he’s sad: he’ll become pale, his eyes would become dark and lifeless and the sky would become clouded with dark clouds that cover all of Seoul.

But, the newest one is when Jisoo is angry, he can accidently use wind to try and break your spine. By the time Jeonghan gained consciousness, he wakes up on the floor with Jihoon in his face, blinking curiously at him before moving back.

“He’s alive, Cheol. Tell Jisoo he didn’t kill the kid.” Jeonghan groans, shuffling on the ground. When actually finds the strength to sit up; it looks like a tornado been through their apartment. Everything is everywhere; books are thrown on the floors, the bookcases are lying face down, the sofa is flipped upside down. At least Jackson and Mark left. Silver lining, Jeonghan supposes to himself.

“Jeonghan?” looking up, Jisoo stands there. His eyes are puffy; which explains the rain outside and the thunder. He swallows before taking a step towards Jeonghan and bending down.

“Are…are you okay?” Jeonghan mutters. “You – you didn’t get hurt, right?” Jisoo lets out a small laugh before shaking his head.

“I should be asking _you_ that, Jeonghan. I almost killed you.” He says guiltily. “I shouldn’t…I over reacted.” Jeonghan shrugs it off. He can’t be mad at Jisoo. Mainly because Jisoo is…well _cute._ It’s like trying to be angry at a puppy. “I just…when hyung said he wanted you to go on a blind date, I freaked out.”

“Freaked out?” Jeonghan repeats.

“Yeah, I…I poured water over hyungs phone. I didn’t mean to but I just got upset because…because _I_ like you Jeonghan. I have for a while and I didn’t know what to do. And I never meant to throw you up against the wall like the either. I was just so mad because you said you missed me but Mark and Jackson hyung were here and when he said that this was a date, well you can guess the rest, right?” Jisoo laughs uncomfortably. It makes sense now:

Jisoo likes _him_ and avoided him because of what Seungcheol said. Jeonghan huffs loudly with a smile.

“Those two weeks were terrible for me. I missed you a lot, Jisoo.” Jeonghan admits. “Even if Mark wasn’t not dating but kinda dating Jackson, I don’t think I would off really gone out with him.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Jisoo moves closer and Jeonghan, for the first time in a long time, feels nervous. His heart is beating and all he wants to do is kiss Jisoo. He wants to kiss Jisoo a lot. His lips looks so plump, so thick looking. “I don’t know how long I’ve liked you for but this…you make me feel good. And comfortable. I don’t want anyone else but you.” And it’s like those are the magic words. Jisoo surges forwards and presses his lips against Jeonghans.

The kiss is electric, it leaves Jeonghan moving his hands onto Jisoos face but of course, the pain kicks in and Jeonghan hisses into the kiss before pulling away.

“Maybe I should get you some ice packs.” Jisoo says softly, slowly and with his eyes glowing. “Only if you want me to.”

“Please do.” Jeonghan says. Jisoo pecks his lips once more, shocking him. Literally, he flinches and presses his fingers on his lips at the electric shock. Jisoo simply giggles.

Jeonghan doesn’t want to spend another _minute_ away from Jisoo.


End file.
